Playing With Fire
by tasty-kate
Summary: Amy always flirts. It's in her nature. So what's the harm, right? Save from when the object of her flirtation gives her a taste of her own medicine...and them some. CHAPTER FOUR UPLOADED (sorta)!
1. Playing with Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, yadda yadda.

Warnings: Almost-sexy times, almost-adultery, and a dark-ish Doctor.

This one may seem like you're missing something in the beginning but the summary sets this story up.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Amy purposely slithers up to him, invading his personal space, breathing lightly on his neck. "Mmm, how do you mean?"

She sees his back straighten in an almost unsightly way. "Amy," the Doctor begins with painful calmness. "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"What", she purrs, "Can't take it any more now that I'm 'off limits'?" She giggles lightly and takes a step back. "I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all."

Amy expects him to just sigh exasperatedly and continue what he was doing before she distracted him.

She doesn't expect him to whip around on his heel and completely turn the tables.

His chest is nearly touching hers and suddenly she feels small. "You want me to play, huh?" His hand is suddenly on her hip, rubbing back and forth, up and down. She feels his other hand on the small of her back. "You want to flirt with your Doctor while your husband is in the other room?"

Amy is holding her breath. His hand carefully slips under her top and his fingers touch her bare skin. What little breath she had in her lungs is sucked in. The air in her chest leaves little room between their two bodies.

"You love the excitement, don't you?" His voice is low and almost husky, his face so close to hers. The Doctor's eyes dart into hers and his pupils have nearly over-taken his green irises. He looks simultaneously unbearably attractive and dangerous. She refuses to look away.

"The thought of being caught, or almost being caught turns you on. Doesn't it, Pond?" His fingers quickly move up her torso and skim underneath her breast. Amy is back to breathing and her air is coming in quick and short. His fingers move around her breast and graze over her right nipple. Her eyes flutter and it takes every ounce of self-control to not moan.

"You see, while you've been thinking this as a game, I don't find it funny in the least." His thumb and index finger gently squeeze her nipple. Amy lets out the smallest of moans and her eyes shut close. He squeezes again and she moves her head to nuzzle his neck.

"And let me tell you, Pond", her name is punctuated with another squeeze and his hand on her back moves her even closer to him, "if you plan on playing with fire, know that it will play back," his voice nearly a rumble.

"Amy?" Rory's voice is far off in a corridor.

Before she has a chance to even register, the Doctor is back under the console as if the past few minutes did not just happen. The more she thinks about it, the more it felt like a dream. By the time Rory makes it to the console room, Amy has assumed a neutral sitting position in the chair.


	2. And The Fire Burns Brightly

It has been two weeks since "the incident." Amy began to wonder if it really happened at all. Maybe she imagined it. It all felt so surreal. Particularly when she would catch the Doctor's eye and his poker face would be _perfect_, even when they saw each other alone. She tried talking to him about it once. After she called his name, he spun around with such innocence and open curiosity that she was left opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

She then tried to tell Rory. But after she would play the imaginary conversation in her head ("Baby, you know how I always flirt…"), all she could think of was how that opening line would end up in an argument. It isn't that she thinks Rory would over-react, but she is pretty sure he would be rightfully jealous and angry and suspicious. And worst, probably would want them off the TARDIS.

Maybe _she_ is overreacting.

Each time she thinks about "the incident", it always leads back to two points: 1) She doesn't want Rory to know and 2) She wants it to happen again.

To quote the Doctor, this is extremely very not good.

Amy is leaning forward against the console of the TARDIS, touching a dial here and there, while the Doctor works under a panel and Rory is underneath the glass floor. Rory is really getting a hang of helping the Doctor which didn't surprise Amy; he always was a fast learner. As her thoughts floated about, she sees out of the corner of her eye the Doctor standing up and moving closer to her.

"I don't see the socket you're talking about," Rory says with his raised voice.

"It's not technically a 'socket', it's an external introducer, but fine, call it a 'socket.' Are you looking directly at the retroconverters?" the Doctor asks back, speaking over the glass floor.

"…Yeah?"

"Move your left arm up with the internal exiter in your hand, holding it like I showed you, until it is level with your shoulder." The Doctor mimics the same movements as if doing it himself would help Rory. Amy can't see Rory from her angle but she knows he is doing just as he is told.

She hears a faint click from underneath the glass and the TARDIS flickers blue for a moment.

The Doctor is now standing very close to Amy. She quickly glanced at him, attempting to look as nonchalant as she can. She sees his eyes quickly dart away from her.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rory asks.

Suddenly the Doctor moves from her left to behind her. She thinks he is going to go underneath to help Rory more until she feels his warm presence behind her.

"Rory, did you put the internal exiter in the external introducer to the right or to the left?" His voice is so close to her ear, she nearly jumps.

"Uh…" Amy could almost hear Rory's concentration as he looks for the two socket locations while the Doctor leans against her bodily, his head bending down to the curve of her neck, covered by her red hair. "I can't find two sockets. All I see is the one."

The Doctor softly pushes her hair away from her neck. "The other external introducer may look slightly different." He kisses her neck. Amy's breath is caught in her throat.

Silence then accompanies Rory's complete focus and Amy's own focus on not moaning out loud. No way could the Doctor know that her neck was a weak point for her.

"How different?"

His teeth graze her skin before the Doctor pulls away slightly. "Like two very small dots. They widen when the internal exiters come in contact."

"That looks _nothing_ like the other socket!" The Doctor laughs softly. Under normal, chaste circumstances the laugh would have gone unnoticed by Amy. But his close proximity, every vibration when he speaks, including that chuckle, is felt deep in her bones. His mouth is back on her neck and he's sucking softly. Not enough to leave a lasting mark, but enough to make Amy roll her eyes in the back of her head.

There is more silence on Rory's part and Amy's desperate attempt to keep quiet as the Doctor moves his ministrations up to her ear. Low, barely above a whisper, she hears the Doctor breath into her ear, "I want to hear you moan."

His mouth encases her ear lobe and moves along to right behind her ear and kisses her delicately. Amy lets a breath of a moan escape her mouth, almost like a whimper.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I just can't find it. Can you help me?"

"Absolutely!" In an instant, Amy's back is cold, the Doctor is bounding down the steps, and the moment is over.

Amy is left staring at the pinball machine, not sure what to make of herself.


	3. Until That Fire Burns You

A/N: I decided to up the rating on this one, 'cause uh, well, you'll read. I suppose I should give the disclaimer that this takes place before the whole "big" reveal at the end of AGMGTW, if that helps your squick button. 'Cause it does for me. Ignorance is bliss, amirte?

Also, a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorite-ed, or followed this story. You really keep me going, honest. :)

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Several human sleep cycles have passed since the Doctor last teased Amy mercilessly. And apparently the last one did the trick because she hasn't approached him at all since then. Not even to have a casual chat. It was almost concerning but then the Doctor had other things to worry about than the wavering fidelity of human females, even if it was a lot of fun to play with.

So it is as a complete surprise when the Doctor takes a rare sit next to the console and finds Amy coming down the stairs… in something that could technically be called pyjamas, though that was a generous word for her attire. He doesn't let his eyes linger and instead just perks up and gives her the trained complete oblivious look that he is sure has made her quite cross these past few weeks.

"Amy! I see you're… _dressed_ for bed; what is keeping you up?"

His Scottish companion doesn't respond and continues to make a bee line straight to him. Uh oh.

Before he has a chance to even put his hands up, she has swung each of her legs on either side of him, trapping him and lets her bottom hover right above his lap. When did she get so fast? Better question yet, when did he get so slow?

"Doctor," she whispers into his ear, ginger hair tickling the side of his face, "you know fairly well what is keeping me up."

Amy has the upper hand yet again and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it. He feels absolutely helpless like his voice is stuck in his throat. The thing is, he's already upped the stakes and now that Amy has her head back in the game, she's playing fairly. This is extremely very not good.

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels Amy touch his thighs with her legs. He takes a large swallow and feels his hand unconsciously clenching and unclenching.

"You've been a naughty boy. You've even dared to touch me with my husband in the room. You got me figured out, all right. I love this. I love this being wrong, but feel so right. I love being almost caught by Rory who I love most and is the one thing keeping us finally getting what we want." She slowly begins to press down on his crotch and although he tries to stay neutral, it is so, well, hard not to respond. Slowly, she moves her hips along his trousers, pushing towards his torso. He bites his lip.

"You know I could never have you." She emphasizes this with grind against him and he feels his trousers quickly becoming uncomfortable. Her mouth, every time she speaks, is slightly touching his ear lobe. He can barely feel it but the breath from her tickles the inside of his ear and is driving him mad.

"Not completely, at least," she finishes her thought with another drag of her hips over his now hard cock. Amy is lost in the friction and forgets her dirty talk as she moves her hips with such practiced grace. She makes soft moans and groans above him, becoming over-whelmed.

His hands on their own accord have found their way to her hips. His fingers graze along the tops of her pyjama bottoms and the touch of his skin against her suddenly feels too intimate. Which is ludicrous, considering what they're doing. Apparently Amy feels the same way because she softly gasps and widens her eyes.

What _are_ they doing? This could get carried away. He almost wants it to.

The feeling of her gyrating against his hard cock is making his own breath come in short. Her shorts keep riding up and he begins to see a small wet spot forming on his trousers from her dragging her cunt against him.

He feels that familiar pressure start to build at the bottom of his abdomen as Amy continues to grind against him. He can't let that happen. That would be going too far. Not with Amy. Not with Rory's wife.

Amy is moving faster, her head dropped back and her mouth opened slightly as she pants for air. Her neck looks entirely way too tempting and he pushes away his thoughts as he leans in to kiss her collar bone. The touch of his lips on her skin skyrockets Amy out of his lap. She gives him a quick look, flushed face from arousal and possible embarrassment.

And then she turns around and leaves.


	4. Fanning The Embers

**A/N:** First off, I want to thank everyone for reading this story, commenting on it (59 reviews? My goodness!), favoriting it, and following it. It makes me super happy when I see a new name enjoying my story.

That being said, I would like to apologize for not coming through with my promise of finishing this story. I got a major writer's block and had so many different avenues that I wanted to take it yet none of them felt right. I thought it dead until just today, October 7th, I got a PM from lemonfox2002 who asked if the story could be picked up where I left off. I gave lemonfox2002's my blessing and now I'm redirecting you all to continue follow this story at its new home! Here's a sneak peek to what has been written so far:

/\\\\\\\\

Amy strode into the console room, taking a quick scan to make sure it was empty. She walked over to the console, and leaned against it, closing her eyes.

She was shattered.

Ever since that… moment… with the doctor last week she had not slept well. And Rory was noticing. She kept catching him looking at her with a worried expression on his face, and no amount of fake smiles seemed to reassure him.

It had gone too far, that moment. She had been lost in the feel of his body between her thighs. After all his teasing she had finally been in control. But then she had lost that control to her own animal impulses.

It had to stop.

/\\\\\\\\\

Find the rest at:  s/8588907/1/Fanning-the-Embers

And for those who wish to follow any new stories I write, PM me for my LiveJournal screen name!


End file.
